


Apocrypha: Elua and Cassiel

by biichan



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Carey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Alone among them, only Cassiel gave thought to Heaven, but he loved Elua too well to abandon him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocrypha: Elua and Cassiel

_Alone among them, only Cassiel gave thought to Heaven, but he loved Elua too well to abandon him._

*  


The blessed Elua walked unshod along the coast and Cassiel with him. Lilies grew in their wake.

"I have seen this order of yours," Elua said quietly. "It is good."

Cassiel favoured the Earth's new-begotten child with one of his rare smiles. "I thank you," he murmured. The sunlight shone silver off the steel of his vambraces.

They walked longer yet. The blessed Elua plucked a lily, rolling the stem between his fingers. "Yet that is all that you have left us," he mused. "Did I not tell thee to love as thou wilt?"

"You did," Cassiel allowed. He looked into Elua's eyes. His expression was very grave. "I have."

It was then that the blessed Elua paused in his steps. "Have you?" said he, seemingly idly. He looked not into Cassiel's eyes—no, he looked at the lily in his hand. His flower, it was.

"Yes," said Cassiel. "I have. I dishonor not the laws of Heaven, but I do love."

"Do you," said Elua, his voice low.

"I do," said Cassiel and he leaned over then and brushed his lips against the cheek of the blessed Elua. "I protect and serve," murmured he.

Then did Elua lift his head. His smile was that of a thousand suns, a thousand moons, a thousand stars. "Walk further with me," he said softly. "Walk further, oh my Perfect Companion."

And so they did.


End file.
